The Strange Orphan Boy
by Zerkoz
Summary: I don't own Pokemon. Game Freak does. This is a story about N and White. (Some ferriswheelshipping). But, there's also Black, a guy who also has feeling for White. (Later chapters) Who will win White's heart? No pairing notice because I can't put White in two pairing things.
1. Chapter 1

**So yes. I'm here with **_**another **_**fanfic. I'm filled with great stories and can't think of how to continue some of them. So I'm writing another Pokémon one. I don't own Pokémon, Game Freak does. I will be 'reading' this story. **_Like this. _**Here it is!**

**-N-**

The Strange Orphan Boy

By Zerkoz

**-N-**

The world around me flashed yet again as Reshiram fired yet another fire ball. It missed the black blur that was Zekrom in the distance.

"N! You can't do this!" The voice yelled from atop of Zekrom who just launched a fusion bolt that whizzed by my head.

"Yes I can white! Can't you see that this has to be done?" I yelled, trying to be heard by White.

"What you're doing is wrong! People and Pokémon have a relationship so deep, if you cut that bond, neither would be anything more than an empty shell!" The words stung me as I launched another fire ball at her. 'White.' I wanted to say to her. 'I lo-'

_Whoops! Too far ahead! Let's go back a bit…_

**-N-**

I was enjoying this moment right here. On the Ferris wheel, with White's head on my shoulder. I looked at her, with her joyous look, and her blushing face.

"White, there's something I have to say." I started saying.

"Yes N?" Her smooth lovely voice came and just melted in my ears.

"I am-"

_Still too far ahead! You all know what he said anyway, but still…. BACKWARDS!_

**-N-**

I looked at Zorua, one of my best friends. I giggled and ran to him and hugged him. He was one of the few people that cared for me here.

"Oh Zorua. You are amazing. I love you so much!" I started saying in my gleeful manner.

"_I also love you N." _Came his reply.

_Nope! Too far backwards! Just a bit further…_

**-N-**

It was a bright sunny day in Accumala Town. Ghestis had just made his speech about Pokémon liberation. I was going to leave when I heard a group of three people taking. They were apparently talking about how the Pokémon of one of them seemed to like him/her. 'That could never happen' I thought. Right? I decided to stay in the shadows crouched down to see what they were talking about.

"Wow! Your Oshawott seems to really like you!" One of them- A girl with blonde hair and a green hat- said. No way.

"Yeah. And look at the Pokémon you caught! A shiny Watchog!" Another one- a boy with dark hair that's groomed perfectly- said. And, a shiny Watchog? This person is so lucky!

"Yeah. I guess you're right." A beautiful heavenly voice said. It was the last person. A girl with beautiful brown hair that reaches the bottom of her head and beautiful aqua blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean he once saw with Zorua.

"Did you hear that?" The boy asked. Shit I must of gasped at her beauty. I ducked down behind a bush so that they couldn't see me. The group looked around a bit.

"Nothing. You must've just heard something Cheren." The beautiful girl said. 'So the boy's name is Cheren.' I thought.

"Ok." I started making precise stealthy movements from cover to cover until I reached the other side of the road they were on. I started walking over to them. The road crunched under my feet. I smirked.

"Hey, you!" I yelled at them from afar. Cheren and the green hat girl turned to face me. The beautiful girl was already facing my way.

"Yes?" The beautiful girl asked.

"I'm N." Was all I said.

_So… Let's take a break! I feel good here. Please R &R. By now you've done one._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! I'm reading again! I hope more people enjoy this! Um, and this is one of my lesser fan fictions, and I'm mainly working on my more popular TMI fan fictions...Or my Percy Jackson one.. So... Yeah..._

**-N-**

I looked at the group. They had just stared at me weirldy.

"N? That's your name?" The beautiful girl asked.

"Yeah. At least it's the only name I know..." I answered.

"I'm White." White. An unusual name. But a nice one. She held out her hand. I stared at it, confused about what she was doing.

"What are you doing?"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No. Not at all. I'm baffled by your action."

"You've never shook someone's hand before?"

"What?" She sighed.

"Wow. Just wow." I had no idea what was going on.

"What?"

"Never mind. Is there anything you want?" Yes. I can't explain it, but I want to be around you. I wish I could've said that for some reason.

Oh boy. What's going on with me?

**-N-**

_Sorry if this is short, but I wasn't really in it at all in the production of this chapter._

_Um... Could someone tell me what N says before he initiates the battle? I don't know because I haven't played Pokemon White or Black... I've played Black 2, but not Black/White 1..._

_Goodbye!_


End file.
